creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Scary Places
21.04.2023 Hello, my Name is Jeff Slender. Now, as you might have already guessed that’s not my real name. I’m using an Alias here. As probably your second guess, yes English is not my main language. Its simply a means to reach as many people as possible. I earned my money by doing some rather peculiar jobs you see. To be more precise I work for a small company that’s focused on the paranormal. “Ben, seriously my answer stays the same. I will not do it anymore.” “Oh come on!” Ben said while taking quite a large bite from his hamburger. Ben looks like your average fat guy, and the fact that he constantly eats stuff drives this point home quite nicely. “This is good shit” he said and for a moment I pondered if he talked about the burger or his job offer. “Listen Ben I need you just one last time. Your replacement that worthless Bum got sick, and you know how much our viewers love that section.” “Yeah they sure do. I’m bet they were thrilled when some Delinquents attacked my in that Hospital.” “It all ended well didn’t it? Don’t puss out on my man. I pay you thrice the usual amount.” “Thrice?” I gulped. You see the payment I receive for doing this jobs is quite well. It has to be, considering that there is quite a bit of Danger involved. “You cover the expenses as usual?” “You betcha boy!” said Ben grinning while finishing his meal. “Tell me the specifics.” And so Ben managed to talk my into that one last job. So, I guess its time to specify a bit about my “work”. You might have already figured it out but basically I’m visiting all this creepy abandoned places and “investigate” them. Of course it’s all fake. You can’t do this sort of job if you believe in ghosts or the like. Its still dangerous since these places are more often then not a hangout for some thugs or worse. And yes, I’m doing this shit alone. So think about old mental asylum, abandoned hospital’s,graveyards. The typical stuff. Now, there is one thing that makes this segment special “Good Day everyone this is Jeff Slender. And you are here for another segment of Scary Places” It’s streamed live to our site. And since I’m wearing those expensive cameraglasses people can basically watch the show trough my eyes. The video will later be free to watch, but there are quite a lot of people who want the Thrill of the exploration and pay for that. There is also a special VIP-Premium package that allows them to not even watch but comment too. *ScaryGhost has entered the chat* *Johanson has entered the chat* 16:24:16 ScaryGhost: Hey Jeff. Nice to see you back! 16:24:25 Johanson:Guess you couldn’t life without the thrill eh? *Funnymouth has entered the chat* 16:25:10 Funnymouth: OO 16:25:20 Nebirus2012: lol 16:25:24 ScaryGhost: Don’t tell my you paid premium just to troll us? 16:25:40 Funnymouth: OO 16:25:50 Nebirus2012: Your doing it wrong pal *DunklerEngel has entered the chat* 16:26:02 Johanson: He Jeff tell us something about todays episode I chuckled a bit, but couldn’t focus on the comments too much since I was still driving. Anyway since these guys had paid extra for the privilege to comment it was part of the deal to interact with them. “All right, today we’re going to visit an old abandoned hotel. You probably heard of it. Its called the Sankt Veronika Hotel in the Schwarzwald. 16:26:55 ScaryGhost: Well I didn’t 16:27:03 DunklerEngel: Are you even interested in the paranormal ScaryGhost? That’s a pretty famous location 16:27:13 Nebirus2012: It was abandoned around 20 years ago right? 16:27:29 DunklerEngel: Yes, officially it stopped business because there were simply not enough clients. That’s what make things odd. 16:27:42 ScaryGhost: How so? 16:28:01 DunklerEngel: No rumors, no Ghost sightings or anything. Still the Hotel wasn’t touched for 20 years. Despite the fact that it is a pretty nice place. 16:28:05 Funnymouth: OO 16:28:11 ScaryGhost: Stop it, faggot 16:28:16 Johanson: Just ignore him 16:28:17 DunklerEngel: It is like everyone has forgotten that it even existed. 16:28:30 Johanson: But that’s pretty interesting in itself. I’m a bit sick of the old Ghost in the Window type of location 16:29:55 ScaryGhost: Are we there yet? As in cue the Hotel was coming in sight. It was still in the afternoon but the imposing structure of the big buildung deep inside the woods had kind of an ominous feel. Of course this was just due to the circumstances. You can show someone a picture of a Dog and tell people that the Dog was evil. And voila suddenly the Dog looks like he’s Smiling at you. Same thing here. 16:30:30 ScaryGhost: Oh, we’re there 16:30:50 Nebirus2012: You don’t say 16:30:59 Funnymouth: B 16:31:00 DunklerEngel: Huh, nice too bad its closed 16:31:02 Funnymouth:L 16:31:04 Funnymouth:U 16:31:06 Funnymouth:D 16:31:16 Johanson: But is it hyper realistic? 16:31:30 ScaryGhost: Why is there no fuckung ignore function in this fucking chat? Seriously!! I for once ignored the comments and got out of the Car. A quick glance trough the environment confirms that nobody was here. Granted that was 2 hours away from the nearest civilisation. Far enough from the general meeting places for any kind of juvenile delinquents. I take the equipment out of the car and addressed the viewers once more with one of my catchprases: “Well then, lets make ourselves at home shall we?” 16:32:28 ScaryGhost: Fuck yeah! 16:32:30 DunklerEngel: Yes, i’m looking forward to it. 16:32:46 Johanson: Alright lets get this thing started I opened the big front door. It wasn’t locked. Of course that was not all that special considering that the Hotel was empty for so long. The place was literally forsaken so we couldn’t even gotten hold off the original owner. Ben apparently made some deal with the local authorities to get me permission. I hope he did, I don’t really fancy getting sued for trespassing. 16:33:04 Nebirus2012: Huh, not that shabby eh? 16:33:09 Funnymouth: OO 16:33:10 Funnymouth: OO 16:33:11 ScaryGhost: Yeah, I was expecting a lot more Dust 16:33:11 Funnymouh: OO 16:33:12 Funnymouth: OO 16:33:13 Funnymouth: OO 16:33:14 Funnymouth: OO 16:33:15 Funnymouth: OO 16:33:13 Funnymouth: OO 16:33:17 Joanson: It almost looks like someone has lived here just a few days ago 16:33:27 Nebirus2012: uhhh scary *Belial has entered the chat* 16:33:37 Belial: good afternoon everyone, am I too late? 16:33:41 ScaryGhost: Your pretty polite for someone with that name lol 16:33:47 DunklerEngel: Nah not really. He just entered the house 16:33:51 ScaryGhost: And Ignore Funny, he’s a pretty horrible troll 16:33:54 Funnymouth: OO 16:34:08 DunklerEngel: Yes good boy get a cookie 16:34:15 Belial: Haha I See 16:34:30 ScaryGhost: But is it only us five? That’s awfully low 16:34:39 Belial: Yeah I guess most people thought this show was over since Mr. Slender decided to quit. “Mr. Slender? Its ok just call me Jeff.” I looked around the lobby, mainly in order to give my viewers a better look. “Alright you guys, ground floor, basement, first floor, second floor or attic. Majority decides.” As already mentioned those people have paid extra, so I’m usually giving them a bit of a service by letting them decide what to do. Of course nothing crazy like climbing on the roof, but you get the idea. 16:35:48 Nebirus2012: lets save the best for last I say look around this floor first 16:35:58 DunklerEngel: I agree 16:35:59 Belial: Basement so its over with! 16:36:02 Funnymouth: Room 237 16:36:03 ScaryGhost: Yes, this room first. 16:36:07 ScaryGhost: *floor 16:36:10 Belial: That’s quite specific funny 16:36:12 Funnymouth: Who did this? 16:36:19 ScaryGhost: Oh he can talk 16:36:25 Funnymouth: Seriously who did this 16:36:34DunklerEngel: What do you mean? 16:36:39 Funnymouth: Room 237 16:36:42 Funnymouth: I didn’t write this 16:36:49 ScaryGhost: Suuuuure 16:36:54 Nebirus2012: Not bad funny, better then your last act *Funnymouth has left the chat* 16:37:03 ScaryGhost: Yes, YES!!!!! 16:37:10 Johanson: Oh come on I tought he was funny 16:37:16 DunklerEngel: Did someone do this? 16:37:25 ScaryGhost: Nah I would have wrote something like “I’m gay lol” 16:37:32 Belial: That’s not nice haha “So what do you think guys should I head for that Room?” 16:37:59 Nebirus2012: Sure why not 16:38:09 DunklerEngel: I doubt that it will have anything special 16:38:29 DunklerEngel: Its just the number of that one room from “The Shining” 16:38:38 Johanson: Oh I’m impressed your quite knowledgeable 16:38:45 ScaryGhost: Oh you mean THAT room! 16:38:51 Belial: Don’t do it Jeff! 16:38:56 ScaryGhost: Your gonna get raped “Ok we’re saving it up for later. Let’s first look around here” I decided to have a look at the ground level. The condition was indeed quiet amazing for an hotel that was abandoned that long. On the other hand we still had yet to encounter anything out of the ordinary. 17:17:04 Nebirus2012: This is kinda boring 17:17:11 ScaryGhost: Come on can’t you enjoy the atmosphere? 17:17:19 Belial: How about we take a look at the basement? 17:17:26 ScaryGhost: He,want to go while its still bright outside what? 17:17:35 DunklerEngel: It will be dark down there anyway Its not that I had anything better to do and so I headed down into the basement. Unfortunately tough the Door leading to the cellar was locked. 17:17:44 ScaryGhost: Great, I was looking forward to it -_- 17: 17:45 Nebirus2012: Nothing we can do about it. Lets look somewhere else 17:17:46 unklerEngel: Nothing we can do about it. Lets look somewhere else 17:17:54 Johanson: Huh? 17:17:59 Belial: Ok, that’s creepy 17:18:03 Belial: Your missing a letter 17:18:09 ScaryGhost: THAT’S, what you’re worried about? 17:18:15 Nebirus2012: I didn’t write that sentence so I guess trouble with the Server? 17:18:23 Johanson: I hope the connection doesn’t suddenly go out I was indeed a bit worried about staying online. That was after all one of the most important aspects. “I guess the connection is bad down here. Looks like we have to leave the basement for now.” 17:18:39 Johanson: Yeah, lets give that Room 237 a visit. 17:18:46 ScaryGhost: Ohhh, the forbidden room! 17:18:49 DunklerEngel: I do think we should take a look trough some of the guest rooms, so why not. “Yes, yes Room 237 it is then, but let me get something to eat first.” I was a bit hungry considering that I didn’t had anything to eat since Noon. So I headed back to the Dining room and feast upon my Dinner. Meanwhile the Sun was slowly setting. 17:59:44 Johanson: I really hope that we will find something worthwile up there 18:00:02 ScaryGhost: Whats wrong Johanson? 18:00:12 Johanson: Nothing 18:00:19: Johanson: Just a bit bored 18:00:26 ScaryGhost: Bored? You? Come on that’s not how you usually act 18:00:39 ScryGhost: Well its not that I can’t understand you 18:00:44 DunklerEngel: I’m pretty sure that room will cheer you up 18:00:55 Belial: It happened again 18:00:59 Blial: Lets get up there before the connection get completely lost I grinned a bit “Oh you want me to go to that Shining Room that badly? Do you wan’t to abduct me there or what?” 18:01:34 DunklerEngel: Of course not 18:01:44 Belial: Why would you think something awful like that? 18:01:54 ScaryGhost: We would never do something like that. I had to laugh. Those guys were pretty funny, acting suspicious on purpose. “I think its pretty late already. I should start driving home or I will miss my favourite Night late comedy.” Of course they did all know that I had to stay overnight. It was part of the show after all. 18:02:09 Johanson No! 18:02:18 ScaryGhost: You need to visit Room 237 or else I demand my money back That was the point when I started to feel a slight bit of uneasiness. I still tought that they were just joking. But regardless I didn’t say anything for a while “Ok guys just to follow protocol here, what do you want me to do now?” 18:02:59 Nebirus2012: Go to Room 237 18:02:59 ScaryGhost: Go to Room 237 18:02:59 DunklerEngel Go to Room 237 18:02:59 Johanson: Go to Room 237 18:02:59 Belial: Go to Room 237 *funnymouth has entered the chat* 18:02:59 funnymouth: Go to Room 237 Needless to say, I did not go to Room 237 Now, if you ever happened to take a vacation around the Schwarzwald. Why don’t you come to Room 237? Category:Computers and Internet